


Myaxx and Tetrax accidentally go to a Scifi convention.

by Karashi



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Comedy of Errors, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karashi/pseuds/Karashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is exactly as the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myaxx and Tetrax accidentally go to a Scifi convention.

It was sheer bedlam. There was no other way to describe it. There was wild kicking, furious biting, harsh elbowing, fists were flying, limbs were flailing and anything one could grab ended up as a projectile soaring through the air.  
  
A Klingon and a Ferengi were double teaming a Storm Trooper. Miniature stargates were being wielded like chakrams against an overweight Wonder Woman. An unusually tall Yoda was pummeling Scott Summers who had a serious case of five o’clock shadow. And there were humans. Lots and lots of humans engaged in combat with another human. Or a Vulcan. Or whatever alien they could get their hands on.  
  
At the very heart of the brawl was a tall, female chimera sui generis accompanied by an armored petrosapien. They didn't seem to be having a difficult time nor did they seem to be enjoying themselves. If anything, they looked annoyed.  
  
When Myaxx and Tetrax arrived, they didn't so much at bat an eye at the numerous non-humans milling about the garishly decorated venue. The pair had been highly suspicious of the whole operation from the beginning: The fact there were more humans than aliens, the questionable merchandises on display, and the utter lack of security. And no, muscular Earthlings wearing black t-shirts with the word " **Security** " printed in bold yellow does not decent protection make.  
  
But Tetrax tended to be particularly stubborn in Myaxx's presence. Her snide comments on his faulty intelligence gathering didn't help matters much. "Are you _certain_ you have the right coordinates to the Intergalactic Tradeshow, Shard?"  
  
"Yes, I am." He glowered from behind his helm.  
  
Her arms fold in front of her chest, head canting in disbelief. "Really now."  
  
"If it will get to you shut up I'll have Gluto re-confirm the coordinates."  
  
Myaxx shrugs and turns to take in their surroundings, only to have her sights lock on a human teenager. The teen's hair was in an unnatural shade of purple, blonde hair peeking ever so slightly from the roots.  
  
"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. You and your friend's costumes are just. **AWESOME**!" he gushed, reaching out to grab Myaxx's arm.  
  
Crimson eyes narrow as she quickly pulls away before the juvenile could touch her. "Back off, human."  
  
Brown eyes practically pop out of their socket as he gawks, "You're a girl in there? Whoa, are you like wearing stilts or something? Or are you really this freakin' tall?"  
  
Tetrax is glad for the helm, it hides the look of pure amusement on his face at the chimera's discomfort. "She's really that tall."  
  
"Your parents must be like super tall or super short to get such extremes!" His enthusiasm is starting to draw the attention of other humans. Continuing he sets his focus on Tetrax, "What's your suit made of? I've never seen this kind of fabric before. It'd be perfect for when I cosplay my level forty seven bounty hunter slash thief slash technomage."  
  
Myaxx and Tetrax have no idea what this human was babbling about. But whatever jargon the youth was yammering on was the least of their concern. A crowd had started to gather with flashes of light going off all around them.  
  
"Hey mind if you pose with me and my buds? It'd make for a wicked post for my blog entry." A blue-skinned cybernetically enhanced creature asked as he gestured to the four individuals in hazmat suits standing behind him.  
  
"Me first!" The teen from before takes out his cellular phone with the intent to pull both Tetrax and Myaxx down to fit in the miniscule screen of his camera.  
  
Tetrax sidesteps out of the way, "I'd rather not."  
  
Myaxx feels the human's fingers brush against her skin. She snarls, "Touch me again and someone is going to get hurt. And I promise you it's not going to be me."  
  
"Oh. Em. Gee. The two of you don't break character do you?" one of the few females in the crowd squeals in delight, "That's so **awesome** because you know it's a total omgwtfbbq moment if you have someone who's really badass suddenly get all giggly and stuff. Out of character much?"  
  
"Pfft, that's not awesome. The armor the guy's wearing is totally wrong. The helm should be more stream-lined and where are the rivets on the sleeves? He's supposed to have rivets on the sleeves." Her companion sniffs in disdain.  
  
It is Tetrax's turn to glare, "I'll have you know rivets would be extremely impractical as it would entail unnecessary maintenance."  
  
"Pfft, unnecessary maintenance my ass you're just cutting corners. What you think real fans of the show won't notice? It's the little details that make or break a costume."  
  
Myaxx stares pointedly at Tetrax as if asking _Now will you admit you got the wrong coordinates?_  
  
"Whatever," the mercenary grunts both to the chimera and the heckler as he starts to leave. "Come on, let's get out of here."  
  
The tall alien nods and follows after him, only to feel fingers grasp around her wrist. She turns and finds it was the very same human who had touched her from earlier.  
  
"Pleeeeeease just one shot? It won't take long."  
  
"I thought I made myself clear," Myaxx glowered, reaching for the blaster secured to her leg. Before she could pull the weapon free Tetrax stops her.  
  
"Don't."  
  
"You wouldn't make me a liar now, would you?" she sneers at the mercenary.  
  
"I said _don't_." he warns.  
  
Myaxx doesn't go for her blaster, instead she easily wrenches herself free from the human's grip and picks him up by the scruff of his shirt. Before anyone could say anything else, she hurls him extra hard and straight into a booth of rare collectibles. Delicate figurines toppled and smashed into pieces, models never before removed from their pristine packaging had the corners of boxes wrinkled, effectively diminishing their worth by several hundreds of dollars.  
  
An indignant scream-fest between stall owner and the teenager ensues, which leads to a grabbing of a nearby folded chair and promptly bashing the stall owner's head in. Things quickly degenerated from there.  
  
"None of this would have happened if you had just let me blast him." Myaxx snorted as she ducked to avoid getting beaned by a paperweight in the shape of the planet Saturn.  
  
"We're dealing with Earthlings, they can't exactly withstand laser-fire at point blank." Tetrax growled, barely flinching from the light saber smashing down onto his head. The object in question simply snaps in half and elicits a glare from the petrosapien, sending the cloth-swathed owner scurrying.  
  
"I'd have set it to stun." The chimera grumbled while backhanding two of the security team members when she mistook them for more of the obnoxious attendees.  
  
The petrosapien would pinch the bridge of his nose if he had one, "No, you wouldn't."  
  
"You know me so well," She grins before frowning, "It's rather disturbing."  
  
Tetrax doesn't object as he clears a path amongst the sea of bodies by letting the humans learn of his diamond-tough body the hard way. Myaxx would have resorted to more violent means of getting out of the brawl, like grabbing a particularly light human and weilding him or her as a club, but Tetrax wouldn't let her.  
  
She had to settle for sticking close to Tetrax while clotheslining anyone within arm's reach to discourage humans from thinking they could take the pair on.  
  
The communication link in Tetrax's helm buzzes and the mercenary switches it on. "I assume you have the right coordinates _this_ time?"  
  
"Yes, it's actually not too far from where you are. Just a few buildings away." The gelatinous pilot explains, "I've sent you the exact details. Is there anything else you need?"  
  
He relays the message to the chimera as they finally manage to exit the venue.  
  
"Yeah, I want a bath after this. These humans have no concept of hygiene."

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old request fic for someone I used to RP with on LJ. I don't know if they have an AO3 account, but if they/you do, ping me a message and I'll make the necessary edits. And yes, I've been to several conventions over the years, so some parts of this may be based on personal experiences.


End file.
